Creation Universe
Creation Universe (GoAnimateLand' '''in Dream City) is an amusement park located in Tokyo, California, Florida, Guy City, Dream City and London where guests visit attractions based on various franchises and ideas. It has become one of the most popular theme park chains around the world, and is dedicated to video games, anime, movies, and TV shows. It was founded by Alvin Hung, then given to Pingy Animatronic and later adapted by TheChromePerson. List of attractions Magical Land These attractions are seen upon entering the park. *The GoCoaster *Hall of the Mirrors *Fazbear's Fright *The Blade Alley Maze *Space Adventures *It's the Happiest Place on Earth *Block Obby *The Creation Pirate Ship *Pearl Harbor: The Ride (a Zamperla Disk'O Coaster ride) *Orange Driver - Lapless and opponentless, Orange Driver is a one minute and a half long race usually involving a replica of a modern car which is driving at fast speeds. Winners may get bonus tickets and rarely they may even recieve money prizes. *Princess Peach's Castle - gateway to Super Mario Land Super Mario Land *Toad Carousel *DK's Barrel Blaster *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros (Parody of The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *Luigi's Mansion (Parody of Disney's Haunted Mansion) *Mario's Pizza and Pasta Restaurant *Super Mario Store *Bowser's Doom Coaster *Paratroopa Flyers (Parody of Dumbo the Flying Elephant) *Yoshi's Eatery *Royal Raceway (Parody of Tomorrowland Speedway) *Wiggler ZigZag Spin (Parody of Slinky Dog ZigZag Spin) World of Igor the Mii This themed land is based on Igor the Mii and is located next to Magical Land and south of Drillimation Central. *Igor and Friends at Mummy Trouble (Parody of Revenge of The Mummy) *Igor and Pingy's Splash Drop!! (Parody of Splash Mountain) *Igor and Friends Pirate Adventures (Parody of The Pirates of The Caribbean Ride) *Igor and Friends: Space Blasters (Parody of Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters) *Igor and Friend's GoAnimate Mayhem (Parody of Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem) *Igor and Friends Roller Coaster Mayhem (Parody of The Simpsons Ride) *Igor's Philharmagic (Parody of Mickey's Philharmagic) *Pingy's Great Escape (Parody of Stitch's Great Escape) *Igor and Friends: Flashlight Seekers (Parody of Monsters inc. Ride and Go Seek!) *Igor's Space Tours (Parody of Star Tours) *Igor's GoAnimate Orchestra (Parody of The Mickey Mouse Revue. Crossing the back wall is the gateway to Guyish Central) Drillimation Central Drillimation Central is a themed area based on the works by Drillimation. *Lord Brinks's Lair *Wataru Waitery (clock like spinner) *Game Center (a replica of AVGN's game room. People can come out and play video games) *Leopold's House (a replica of Leopold's house) *Driller House (replica of the house where Drillimation characters live) *Drive with Wataru (a kart race with Wataru as the co-driver. It is actually his plastic replica built in to the car) *Mr. Driller's Drill Lasers (Parody of ''Men in Black: Alien Attack) *Drillimation's Sprite Makeup Show (Parody of Universal's Horror Makeup Show) *The Drillimation Cafe *Drillimation Arcade House *Star Trigon: The Ride (Parody of Back to the Future: The Ride) *Lucky Star Kingdom (An underwater meet-and-greet attraction featuring the characters of Magical Girl Team Lucky Star) *Star Driller Coaster (a Mack Rides wild mouse large park coaster) *Dr. Manhole's Terrorized Fortress (a Zierer Star Shape ride) Camp PB&J Otter This section of Creation Universe is geared mainly towards children and families and is based on the works of PB&J Otter. *The Funtastic World of PB&J Otter (Parody of The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera) *Butter Otter's Playful Area *Aunt Nanner's Babbleberry Bakery *PB&J's Pet-A-Go-Round *Pinch's Fun Swings *Jelly Otter's Gift Shop of Goodies *Peanut Otter's Nice and Delicious Restaurant *TGB1's Crazy Rock Climb *Noodle Dance Party with PB&J Otter! *The PB&J Otter Live! *Ootsie's Bumping Logs (This is the same as Bumper Cars) *Munchy's Munching Snacks Oggy's World This area was announced earlier than expected. It soft opened on April 21, 2016, and it opened to the public on April 23, 2016. *Cockroach Chase (a relocated Zierer roller coaster. POV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yorFd3fW-tA (NOTE: This is actually a coaster called Knightmare being filmed. This coaster was relocated from the park it was in to Anaheim as the park closed in 2012, other parks have a different coaster with it's layout) *Marky's Bus (a bus that leads to Free Country, USA (is called Strong Badia Transportation System or Something in that area) and then leads to Mametchi's GotchiWorld (called Tama-Friend Bus in the GotchiWorld)) Pac-Land This section of Creation Universe is based on NAMCO's original game Pac-Man and was opened in May 1998. *Pac-Man Maze Madness (This attraction is the same as the original, but with Animatronic Ghosts hanging from the ceiling which has their faces on their both front and back when the guest steps on the power pellet, their faces switch to scared mode, when the guest touches the ghost in scared mode, the ghosts floats up to the ceiling going back to it's area where they started from, when the guest touches the ghost without the power pellet, they lose and they're out, letting the other guest have a turn) *Pac 'n Roll: Ball Running (This is a version of Pac 'n Roll where guests are running in a ball and guiding it towards the correct place) *Pac-Coaster (a Intamin Family Coaster) Gensokyo This section of Creation Universe is based on Team Shanghai Alice's long-running scrolling shooter game series, a subsidiary of Drillimation Studios. *Mima's Evil Collider *Cirno's Cold Castle *Sanae's Mountain of Faith Carousel *Clownpiece's Worm of Heat (a Wacky Worm roller coaster) *Hatate and Parsee's Adventure Coaster (a roller coaster with four inversions, a cobra roll, a set of two interlocking loops and an underground pretzel loop) *Eirin Yagokoro's Rock Climber *Junko's Evil Blaster *Marisa: The Mirror Maze *Reimu's FunHouse *Touhoushop Guyish Central This section of Creation Universe is mainly geared towards preteens and young adults and is seen on the center as its name applies. Any age is allowed however age 11 years 6 months is minimum for the Shooting Gallery, and age 15 for the Ultrafast Metro. Based on the works of Blue Mario and his love to the color blue. This is the section with the second most attractions listed on the wiki. It is the largest section in Creation Universe, the most attended and most influential due to its soldier parade for New Year. Its annual attendance is over a million. A detention center, based on this attraction is located just north of Creation Universe, and is an enclave of the theme. Its boundary fences are blue. *Get Dizzy and Spinny! *Zorbing on Flat *Toddler Race (not geared to toddlers however the "adult" is the real person riding it. He/she may ride the toddlers which would never be dead as they are simply plastic replicas) *Blue HQ (also a hotel. Its area is total 1,300 square meters) *360° Blue Ship *360° Fun Slide (a Fun Slide with loops) *Control The Ship (centered on a 8,000 square meter area pool. The ship is actually a toy and it is controlled by the rider. It looks like a time battle race. Creation Universe London has this ride, but it is a swimming pool within Blue HQ and is named Control Swimming Pool.) *Shiparty (bumper cart like thing but instead uses ships and blue floor) *Lift then Fall (an elevator moving people fast, in an up then down sequence, speed is 500 RPM and each ride lasts 2 minutes) *Ultrafast Metro (a train riding around a big circle for 1 Mm/h (one megameter per hour, equal to 1,000 km/h), each ride lasts 6 minutes) *Sneaker (similar to stealth mode in some games, the winner of it gets a prize. The map changes every year during operation to trick people) *Dizzy Spinner Revolver 720° (like a washing machine, people spin out in 10 rpm) *Shooting Gallery (a firing range like place where people practice shooting with toy guns. Winners usually get a bonus ticket to a ride they choose. A winner is declared one when he/she shoots 85% at least, correctly) *Backstream (a futuristic, big cube-like sculpture with an area of 3,000 m². It has lots of staircases and is a maze with staircases-like sculpture) *Wallholder (a very very bizarre attraction where people hold their bare hands on ceilings without falling off. Winners get a wild card to Harder Than Ever) *Obstacle Treadmill (a treadmill like thing imitating an endless runner game. Riders have to avoid obstacles which are fences, but it is acceptable to jump over them) *Baggy Ground (a fifty meter long bridge where riders have to avoid falling down while walking on the bridge. Winners get rights to do that again but on a harder and a longer bridge. There are bridges of 50m (level 1), 60m (level 2), 75m (level 3), 90m (level 4), 100m (level 5) and 200m (level 6). Those who complete level six are awarded with wild tickets to any ride. Balance is not required) *Blue City (an under construction park which consists of models of fictional cities making them look like real. It is an attraction which consists of large models, so large that they look like similar to a white model of a city in the film Downfall (2004) noted for parodies. *Bandit Plane (an RC attraction. There is a truck with RC controlled airplanes. The goal of the airplanes is to fly through every numbered hole from 1 to 50 in under 5 minutes. About RC control, people climb to the roof of the truck with the RC airplane. There is a chair, with a table and there is a TV with a camera sensor which lets people have easiness while controlling the alone plane. A camera is robotic which follows the plane) *Creation Boxing (one of the first two boxing rings on an amusement park where guests can receive practices and fight against Harold Slikk and Mary Slikk, including Blue Mario. Knocked-out opponents get first aid at the end of the match and the person who knocked out the costumed person will not be fined. Attenders receive boxing gloves upon Quick-Entry card getting) *Orblue Line (a subway that leads to Mametchi's GotchiWorld in Anaheim, Tokyo, Orlando, Guy City, and Dream City. In London, it leads to The Underground) *Push the Heaviest (a challenge that involves a see-saw with one side being fit with 15 tons of lead. The person is required to push the second side, which is up, down. It is the only ride to not have the Quick-Entry service, opening in 2016) *Creation Stadium (a soccer stadium which opened in 2004 and is the park's first sports venue. Fictional teams based on attractions usually play on that stadium and due to its size it is located east of Creation Universe, but it's an enclave due to an underground road to the stadium) *A giant blue-colored clock, which uses seven-segment displays, has no leading zero (for hours) and uses 24-hour clock (not showing seconds), is located somewhere on the point of all themed area's borders. A large standing part is located in Guyish Central. The clock, along with a yellow one is visible all over the park. *Paint Shaker (a Shelby paint shaker-like machine, only twice larger. People can come inside the cabin and be vibrationally shaken for a minute. Mametchi's GotchiWorld claimed that vibrating a battery in it is dangerous, so they decided to not make a kiddie version) Creation Universe London has this ride, but it is a different ride. *The Panorama Subway (a non-stop downwards roller coaster going downwards at 45°, and reaching a speed of 120 km/h. It acts as subway between Anaheim and San Francisco. However, there are no Creation Universe parks in San Francisco. In that city, the roller coaster part is called "Travel to Creation Universe". It looks like a right triangle with its angles being 45°, 45° and 90°, with the distance from the 45° to another 45° angle being the ground of Creation Universe. *Dimension 2 (a hidden, purple floor, underground part of the park which is accessible by a hidden trapdoor somewhere near the center. Entering it, the person enters a scary fictional bookshelf with ghosts and fictional books which have titles related to death (e.g. How to Die in 12 Days). After passing the bookshelf, the person goes on a downstairs staircase and then there are 3 doors: the first door leads to a bowling alley, which, upon getting all 10 pins, unlocks a door to the second door. The second door leads to a library with a challenge being to read a whole book under 10 minutes non-stop. Doing it, the third door is unlocked. The third door leads to an entertainment venue. One hiding seat has the key to the 4th door. The fourth door leads to a neon curve which is impossible to see. Below it there is a piece of soft floor which protects attenders from accidents. Completing it leads to the fifth door. The fifth door is a dark tower. There is a door at the top of the tower. Completing all door challenges gets the person back to the park itself. Regularly, D2's trapdoor is locked, with the key being achieved when completing Paint Shaker and being silent without fear or completing Harder than Ever) *Turbulence Ride (a high-height ride which looks like a typical empty room, with its top being joined by a giant rope controlled by a computer. When a person enters it, it goes down at a fast speed, causing turbulence. To avoid accidents, the area of the room was covered by cotton, making it entirely soft and harmless. After that, it will swing for around 10 minutes before the person exits the ride which lifts up again very slowly. The highest peek is at 200 meters, while the distance betwen the ground and the room while swinging is around 45 meters) *Red House (a replica of a house located in real life. The idea was made by Guyish World fans who were in an auction and chose the Red House as the next attraction at Guyish Central. A character called !1 appears in there.) *RLER (abbreviation for Real Life Endless Runner. It is the first 6D ride, in which players run on a treadmill much like an endless running video game. Everything except the treadmill is a non-harmful large screen which begins harming someone else's eyes just after 24 hours. Players run on a wheel-like less treadmill looking at a screen, acting like an endless runner video game. When the player hits an obstacle, the treadmill stops and the screen lifts. A cabinet is under construction, and this ride will be located in Guy City and London, opening August 15, 2016 in GC, and August 14, 2017 in London) *Le Grande Pool (a three meter deep pool with an area of a typical Olympic sized swimming pool. It opened on August 29, 2016, and will also be used in case Guy City is the host of Olympics) Rules at Le Grande Pool *Bringing beach balls is allowed for nonswimmers. *Phones must not be used at the pool. *In case someone is underwater, a lifeboat must be sent to save them. *No urinating in the pool. *No bringing weapons. *No spitting. *No jumping in the pool. *Maximum spending time is 60 minutes. Capital City This attraction will look like a city and will be the replacement for both Guyish Central and Drillimation Central as managers of these themes agreed about the opening of Capital City. It will consist of both Guyish Central and Drillimation Central attractions, shops, hotels, bars, casinos, restaurants and solitaires. If it becomes "large as possible" it would be a newly founded city with a governing mayor, which will be the manager of the Capital City attraction. It is supposed to open until January 1, 2018. Construction started in 2009, with Guyish Central and Drillimation Central attractions having to be moved to there somewhere in Q4 2017. GoCity Neighborhood (Parody of Mickey's Toontown) *Meet and Greet Pingy at His Manor *Sophie the Otter's Houseboat *Igor's Playhouse *TGB1's Gold Mine Adventure (a Zamperla Speedy Coaster) *Carkle's House Tour *Pingy Animatronic's Crazy GoCar Spin! (Parody of Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin) *IA's Battleship Harder Than Ever This section of Creation Universe is available only for those who are 18 years of age or older and have completed the GoCoaster without showing a sign of fear for more than a millisecond. It is an obvious parody of Sasuke, a Japanese game show unrelated to the Naruto character of the same name. It is sequential and no people would go the latter ride without winning a ticket from one of rides. Tickets can be kept and the next day anyone visits, he/she would directly go to a ride on the ticket, without having to start over. Total time limit is 15 minutes (not for each stage, total time limit. It is always stamped on a ticket to remind visitors). It is located far from normal rides in order to make it a special place only. Guests also have safety gear so they don't get hurt (stages 1 and 2, only help provided in all stages is a bowl of melted chalk before start). Fireworks from Magic in the Sky are shot from the roof of it. This is the sole area of CU to be placed indoors, and its walls are red. *Stage One (a person has to jump two stepping stones, then go through a narrow checkerboard, then walk narrow stairs without fences and/or putting hands to them) *Stage Two (a person has to swing while standing on it then he/she must move it manually through a wall. Then he/she has to climb the wall without safety, then to get on a cylinder that spins him when going down, having to avoid things that pull him to water) *Stage Three (the whole stage is related to holding cylinders with handles, and is related to moving them manually. This is one of the only three stages that do not use the Quick-Entry service.) *Stage Four (the whole stage is related to kart racing. The stage will become more narrow and narrow. See Stage Five for the motion simulator installation.) *Stage Five (similar to Orange Driver. On the below day, an option to do a Mario Kart version in another motion simulator was installed as a choice) *Stage Six (a roller coaster. A person has to ride himself/herself. On the day that the Tamagotchi LIVE! opening was changed, a motion simulator that contained a Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 version of this through the seats was installed as a choice) *Stage Seven (a person climbs a ladder without having to fall. It slowly leans, causing it to be very dangerous to people attending it) *Stage Eight (a person while holding his hands, attends a park of "elevators" which move the handles. They can also have breaks. This is one of the only three stages that do not use the Quick-Entry service) *Stage Nine (the longest: the person has to ride a unicycle through a narrow path) *Stage X (related to stages 8 and 3: winners get money and ten bonus tickets to ten different rides. This is one of the only three stages that do not use the Quick-Entry service) R.O.B.O. Land *Obsidian's Castle *The R.O.B.O Ride *R.O.B.O. HQ *Scavengers HQ *R.O.B.O. VR Quest *Deceajer's Evil Dizziness Collider Mametchi's GotchiWorld This is a Tamagotchi-themed area that has been open since November 23, 1996 for Japan and January 1, 1999 for California. It is the Creation Universe equivalent of Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone. It is the second largest area in the park, due to it giving up to Guyish Central. Its annual attendance is over 100 thousand. *Tamagotchi: Mametchi Mayhem (a parody of Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem) *Meet and Greet with Mametchi and Friends (a meet-and-greet attraction with costumed versions of Mametchi, Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, Maskutchi, KuroMametchi, Mimitchi, and Chamametchi) *The TamaStore (TMM's gift shop that sells Tamagotchis and Tamagotchi merchandise) *Mametchi's Go-Coaster (uses the same track layout as Gadget's Go-Coaster) *In Search of KuroMametchi (a parody of E.T. Adventure) *Tamagotchi LIVE! (a parody of Oh, The Stories That You'll Hear! that plays two anime episodes from the English dub, and then a Japanese-only episode dubbed for this venue. Lasts 30 minutes) *The KuroMametchi Jalopy (a kiddie version of Toddler Race which uses KuroMametchi instead of the toddlers) *Guyish Subway (a subway that leads to Guyish Central) *Tamagotchi Search! (a parody of Monsters Inc. Ride and Go Seek) *Chamametchi's Shooting Gallery (a shooting gallery. Players who win get a wild ticket to any attraction) *Carousel of Friends (a Tamagotchi-themed carousel) *Mametchi's House *Elevator Madness (a kiddie version of Harder Than Ever's Stage Eight which has video footage during the ride) *Invention Central (an exhibit hall in which you get to see every invention of Tamagotchi ever made) *KuroMametchi's Lonely Wolf (a Vekoma Junior Boomerang roller coaster) *Oyajitchi's Revenge (a 4D game in which guests try to take on Oyajitchi and his minions) *Tamagotchi 4D (another 4D attraction, this time being another parody of Shrek 4D) *TamaInn Subway (a subway that leads to the TamaInn) *Mametchi's Fight-A-Bunga (one of the first two boxing rings on an amusement park, see Creation Boxing as what this offers is the same as that, except the opponents are Tamagotchi villains) *Guyish Observation Tower (an observation tower that allows guests to see what is going on in Guyish Central and other areas; it also allows guests to observe its soldier parades) *GotchiStadium (the park's second sports venue, opening in 2005) *KuroYork (a roller coaster that acts like a subway that leads to New York City, near One Times Square. In that city, it is called "Travel to Creation Universe") *TamaSplash (a Aquarena AquaFun water park) Comedy Land 'Comedy Land '''is basically a replica of Lakeside City, the main location in Comedy World. Here are its attractions: *A replica of the Pearson household *A replica of Dallas' house *The Glitch Pizza *The Broken Barrel (unlike the series, Creation Universe's TBB serves homemade food) *Match Boy and Match Girl's office *Level A (a Bolliger & Mabillard flying coaster themed around a glitch) Weegee Land Weegee Land is the replacement for Chrome's Land of Chromeyness. It opened on April 15, 2016. *Weegee's 4D Theatre (shows Battle for Plankteegee Bay in the morning and The Unstoppable Weegee in the afternoon) *MalleoCoaster (a junior roller coaster themed after Malleo) *Samaweegee's Hideout (key given by pushing the Samaweegee button on any car of the MalleoCoaster train on any of the two helixes during the ride) *Fakegee Fun Zone (has the Fakegee Birthday Game and Fakegee Judgment Show avaliable to play *Papa Squeegee (both an attraction and a restaurant, there is a roller coaster inside of the building along with two trampolines) *Walleo's Pickle (a Zamperla Hawk ride) *WaWeegee's Skinny Bikes (a SBF-Visa Time Machine ride) The Underground This section of Creation Universe is based off of Undertale and takes place entirely underground. There are replica versions of The Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotlands, The Core and New Home is under construction. In order to access the Underground, one needs to go down a dark spiral staircase in a miniature Mt. Ebott located outside Weegee Land. A Flowey sign will be there. *Disproportionately Small Gap *The Gasterblaster *Ruinscoaster *Toriel's Fire Magic *Undyne's Spear *Grillby's *Snowdin Gift Shop *Mettaton's Show *Tem Shop Studio Snoopy This section of Creation Universe is exclusive to Creation Universe London. Another area geared towards children and families. *Snoopy's Express Railroad *Snoopy's Moon Bounce *Lucy's Tugboat *The Pumpkin Patch *The Kite Eating Tree *The Red Baron *Race for your Life Charlie Brown *Peanuts 500 *Blacklot Cafe (a variety food restaurant in Studio Snoopy) *The Peanuts Shop PBS Kids Land This section is geared for younger children and some stuff for adults too. It opened in 2011, and is exclusive to Creation Universe Anaheim and Creation Universe Orlando. *Wild Kratts Adventure Falls (Parody of Dudley-Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls, was themed after Liberty's Kids before the Creation Universe rebranding. Was called Liberty's Kids: The New Frontier) *Sesame Street: Monster Mayhem (Parody of Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem) *The Cat in the Hat Knows All About That! Wilderness Wonders *Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Mobile Adventure (Parody of Perry the Platypus World Adventure) *Nature Cat's Nature Trackers *Daniel Tiger's House *Dinosaur Train Dino Finders *Ready Jet Go Space Lab *WordWorld Word Builder (Parody of Ninjago: The Ride) *Super Why! Super Coaster *Splash and Bubbles Aquarium *The Adventures of Curious George Cyberspace This area is divided into 2 mini areas: Happy Tree Town and Free Country, USA. It soft opened on Februrary 7th, 2003, and opened to the public on Februrary 11th, 2003. Happy Tree Town *Splendid: Tower of Power (parody of Superman: Tower of Power) *Lumpy's Coaster (opened in 2007) *Smoochie Smash (a 30 minute show) *Flippy's War Planes (a Zamperla Air Race ride) *Flaky's Party (a dance party for kids based on the episode Party Animal, opened in 2007) *Petunia's Treehouse *Flippin' Burgers Free Country, USA *Population: Tire (parody of Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters) *Bowels of Trogdor (a Larson Super Loop ride) *Homestar Running *The Strongest Man In The World Competition (held once every year on June 15) *Strong Badia (a maze themed after Strong Badia, hence the name) *Audition With Marzipan (a 25 minute show) *Bubs' Concession Stand *Bronco Trolley Kingdom Germainia This section is of Creation Universe is exclusive to the Anaheim and Orlando locations. It is based on Recess Crossing, an Animal Crossing take on the Disney show ''Recess. *The Gang's Houses: A meet-and-greet area. *LaSalle Gorilla Grand Prix: A Go Kart ride themed on Vince LaSalle the Gorilla. Annually, a contest is held on this ride as a special event, where guests can compete for a prize by winning either first, second, or third place. First is the greatest prize while the third is the least. *Gretchen and the Squirrelly Experiment: A Mad Tea Party-like Ride in which guests can ride in measuring cups, which can be spun around. Surrounding the spinning platform with measuring cups are beakers which spill water to soak guests when full. Centered around Gretchen Grundler the Squirrel. *Mousey Baron: A slightly smaller version of the Golden Zephyr ride with military airplanes. This attraction is based on Gus Griswald the Mouse. *Shake, Wrestle 'n Roll: A Rotoshake ride based on Ashley Spinelli the Tiger. *T.J.'s Fishin' Frenzy: A Miner Mike-type steel junior roller coaster. The train, consisting of three carts shaped like fish, move along the track via a rope (or "reel") connected between the train and a statue of T.J. Detweiler the Penguin holding out a fishing pole without a reel. *A Bear-y Great Show, Starring Mikey: A live show featuring Mikey Blumberg the Bear performing entertaining acts such as singing, and reciting poetry. *The Playground: A replica of the Third Street School playground, which is in the version from the Recess Crossing series. Ed Edd n Eddy's Kooky Karnival! *The Loch-ness Ed *Studio Ed Tour *The EdZilla *Captain Melonhead Free Fall *Are You thougher than Sarah! *Ed's Driving Lessons *Captain Ed World Tour Suberine *The Pet Shop (A Ed Edd n Eddy Themed Store) *Bumper Chairs *Raccoon Round-Up *The Abounded Mansion Western World This section of the park is exclusive to Creation Universe Orlando. Creation Universe Anahiem used to have this location, but it closed in 2007 to make way for Tokyo. *Mine Madness (a clone of the Tiger side of Gwazi at Busch Gardens Tampa) *Boulder Escape! *Ol' Ruster (an oak tree planted in 1999) *Steeplechase (a Bayern Kurve with horse-shaped vehicles. Opened in 2005) Tokyo The replacement for Western World in Creation Universe Anahiem. This section opened in 2008. *Mew Mew Revolution: Chimera Destroyer (a dark ride which replaced Boulder Escape!) *Mint's Flyer (a Vekoma SLC) *Café Mew Mew *Ichigo's Special Tree (a Sakura tree which was originally planted as an Oak tree called "Ol' Ruster" in 1999. In 2007, Ol' Ruster was replaced with this tree. Ol' Ruster can be seen at Mametchi's GotchiWorld as "Ichigotchi's Tree") *Chimera Transport (parody of Disaster Transport) *Lettuce's Water Rush (a River Rapids ride, formerly known as White Water Rush) Angry Birds Land An area geared towards young children. Is only seen in Creation Universe Anaheim. *Angry Birds 4D *Chuck's Nuthouse Coaster *Matilda's Swingy Wingy *Bomb's Bumper Cars *The Pig Castle *The Blue's Funny Planes *Hal's Boomerang Drop! *The Angry Birds Express *Stella's Pirate Ship *The Mighty Eagle *Josh0108 Hotel Subway (a subway that leads to the Josh0108 Hotel) Olympia An area themed to Greece. Exclusive to Creation Universe Orlando and GoAnimateLand Guy City. * (a relocated Schwarzkopf Shuttle Loop coaster. Orlando's was Shuttle Loop from Toshimaen, and Guy City's was Greezed Lightnin' from Kentucky Kingdom) *Zeus Thunderstrike (a Mack Rides PowerSplash coaster) *Poseidon: God Of The Sea (a Mack Rides Splash Battle ride) Jamesphie Land *Jamesphie: The 4D Ride *Virtual Fistfight With Koolkid work in progress do not remove More attractions coming soon! Nickelodeon Central *The Funtastic World of Nickelodeon (Parody of The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera) *SpongeBob SquarePants Jellyfish Chase (a launched family coaster, a clone of Polar's Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride, as relocated to PolarLand) *Splat-O-Sphere (a play area where kids can get slimed) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4D (formerly Toontown Online 4D) *NickDome (a 3 floor structure that features an indoor water park) *PAW Patrol: Rescue Coaster (a Mack Rides Powered Coaster) Guyish World Beyond Buildings This area will be revealed on September 12, 2016, along with its first costume character (winner comes first and loser comes next, !1 vs Pat Patson). This area has very few rides and is actually the so-called "city" sector of Guyish Central. The reason for this absence of rides is to suit the audience of Guyish World. Despite this it looks like a park surrended by "buildings". Anyways this is a list of rides: *Greatest Spinner (similar to Paint Shaker and Dizzy Spinner Revolver 720°, only spins the player round and round at 3000 rpm, and looks like a giant top loading washing machine) *Challenge The Main Guys (similar to Creation Boxing, only the costumed characters are the five protagonists of Guyish World) The World of Josh0108 and Mascot Village An area exclusive to Creation Universe London. PolarLand has one in the USA. *Peyong and Chang's Skiing Coaster! *(a SBF-VISA Fly Over ride) *Teletubbies Funny Day! Rejected areas These areas were put on the drawing board, but later scrapped. Planet Mobius This area was considered to be the replacement for Chrome's Land of Chromeyness. It ultimately became Weegee Land. Its cancellation resulted in the 2016 Creation Universe Riot. List of restaurants Cross-themed *Steak & Weak (steak restaurant at the central part of Guyish Central) *Soup Co. (a chain of restaurants serving soups around the park, including a restaurant in Guyish Central) *A McDonald's restaurant in World of Igor the Mii, along with another in Guyish Central and another in Nickelodeon Central. A restaurant is to open in GWBB. *A replica of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When someone completes Fazbear's Fright, he/she gets rights to enter the restaurant and eat pizza *Tsu (a sushi bar in Guyish Central, Drillimation Central and Guyish World Beyond Buildings) *Touhoufood (a variety food restaurant in Touhouland) *The Glitch Pizza (a pizza restaurant located near Level A) *A Pizza Hut near Mametchi's Go-Coaster, and on an entrance in Guyish Central and in GWBB *A Dave & Buster's near Meet and Greet with Mametchi and Friends and TamaSplash *A replica of the TamaCafé at the entrance of Mametchi's GotchiWorld that serves the food served at Sonic *The Broken Barrel *A Sonic next to GotchiStadium and in Guyish World Beyond Buildings *Dundercafé *A Subway near Creation Boxing, another near Tamagotchi LIVE! and another near R.O.B.O. VR Quest *Stage 257, a replica of the restaurant seen in Chicago, Illinois (found in Pac-Land) *Pac M All! *A Chick-Fil-A near Nature Cat's Nature Trackers *A Burger King beside Harder than Ever, along with another one in GWBB *A replica of the restraunt in the HTF episode "Flippin' Burgers", simply called Flippin' Burgers, is located in Cyberspace. *Bronco Trolley Kingdom, a restraunt that sells Bronco Trolleys, is also in Cyberspace. *Germainia's Roost Cafe: A cafe located near LaSalle Gorilla Grand Prix in Germainia. *A KFC near Block Obby and another near Weegee's 4D Theatre *PBS Kids Lunchbox *Oysters and Crabs (a seafood restaurant in GWBB) List of hotels *Blue HQ is both an attraction and a hotel. There are 2 hotels (top right and lower left sections of the attraction), each having 100 rooms in 10 floors. *TamaInn is a hotel that has a gift shop that sells the same stuff as The TamaStore and is the park's largest hotel, having 3 hotels (referred to as the Triple-Stay by the park), each having 200 rooms in 20 floors including a penthouse. They also have an arcade with coin-operated, two-seater versions of all motion simulators that ever existed in the park, even if the main versions aren't in the park. *Josh0108 Hotel is a hotel featuring rooms themed to Josh0108's favorite things (Olympic and Paralympic mascots, ect). There are 2 hotels, each having 150 rooms in 5 floors. List of stores *uTicket (a ticket store at the entrance of the park and at the center of the park) *The Drill Stuff *Jelly Otter's Gift Shop of Goodies *Touhoushop *Snowdin Gift Shop *Tem Shop *King Bob the Dog's Corner: A shopping area with Recess Crossing-related merchandise. Modelled after Nook's Cranny from the Animal Crossing series. Located near The Playground in Germainia. Other locations *A game show studio in northwest part of the city, somewhere near Harder Than Ever Park Characters Creation Universe has a variety of costumed characters. They include: Seen in World of Igor the Mii *Igor *Pingy *Carkle *Sophie *Mordecai Peterson *TGB1 *IA Seen in Drillimation Central *Leopold Slikk *Wataru Hoshi *Konata Izumi *Susumu Hori *James Rolfe *Kagami Ochiai *CoolGamer23 *Puchi Seen in Camp PB&J Otter *Peanut Otter *Jelly Otter *Butter Otter Seen in Guyish Central *Blue Mario *Harold Slikk *Mary Slikk Seen in Mametchi's GotchiWorld *Mametchi *Memetchi *Mimitchi *Kuchipatchi *KuroMametchi *Maskutchi *Chamametchi *Spaceytchi Seen in Comedy Land *Eric Pearson *Edward Pearson *Paul Pearson *Susan Pearson *Dallas Jones *Sebastian Charmatz *David Maldanado *Joey Maldanado Seen in Pac-Land *Pac-Man *Blinky *Inky *Pinky *Clyde *Cylindria *Spiral Seen in Studio Snoopy *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Lucy Van Pelt *Linus *Sally *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Franklin *Woodstock Seen in PBS Kids Land *Elmo *Barney *Ruff Ruffman Seen in Cyberspace Seen in Happy Tree World *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Lumpy *Splendid *Flippy *Flaky *Lammy *Splendont *Generic Tree Friend Seen in Free Country, USA *Homestar Runner *Strong Bad *Strong Mad *Strong Sad *The King of Town *Homsar *Bubs *The Cheat (is controlled by a hidden infrared transmitter which transmits him all over the area) *Marzipan *Pom Pom *Coach Z Seen in Germainia *T.J. Detweiler the Penguin *Vince LaSalle the Gorilla *Ashley Spinelli the Tiger *Gretchen Grundler the Squirrel *Mikey Blumberg the Bear *Gus Griswald the Mouse *King Bob the Dog *Randall Weems the Alligator Seen in Ed Edd 'n' Eddy's Kooky Karnival *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Sarah *Jimmy *Kevin *Nazz *Johnny *Rolf Seen in Guyish World Beyond Buildings *!1 or Pat Patson Seen in The World of Josh0108 and Mascot Village *Josh0108 *Athena *Phevos *Neve *Gliz *Lele *Vinicius *Tom *Peyong *Chang *Soohorang *Bandabi Events Daytime Events *Touhou Mountain of Faith Parade (A Parade featuring the characters and the songs from Touhou 10: Mountain of Faith.) *The Drillimation Parade *The PB&J Otter Parade *Nintendo Pals' Block Party! (A hybrid stage show and parade that parodies Block Party Bash) *The Guyish New Year Parade (Day version. More than 1,000,000 soldiers from around the world march around Guyish Central accompanied by soldier music. The parade lasts 4 hours, beginning at 9am and ending at 1pm. This occurs each December 31, and is the repeat of the night version. Between 8:50am and 1:10pm, all rides in Guyish Central are closed to let soldiers march. Beginning with 2015, the music could only be heard in Guyish Central. Signs are put up to attract other sections of Creation Universe, which remain open during the show. The MaGwMaF characters also wear military clothing during the parade) *Tamagotchi: Mametchi's Dance Party (a dance party in which all street characters dance on the streets while Tamagotchi-related songs play) *LaSalle 250: An annual racing tournament held at the LaSalle Gorilla Grand Prix attraction in Germainia every first Sunday of May. *Josh0108's Waterworks Parade (Parody of Mickey's Waterworks Parade, is only held during summer) Nighttime Events *Creation Universe Lightworx Parade (Parody of Disney's Electrical Parade) *Creation Universe Magic in the Sky (Parody of Disney's Once Upon A Time and Ignite the Dream) *The Guyish New Year Parade (More than 1,000,000 soldiers from around the world march around Guyish Central accompanied by soldier music. The parade lasts 4 hours, beginning at 7pm and ending at 11am. This occurs each January 1. Between 6:50pm and 11:30am, all rides in Guyish Central are closed to let soldiers march. Beginning with 2015, the music could only be heard in Guyish Central. Signs are put up to attract other sections of Creation Universe, which remain open during the show. The MaGwMaF characters also wear military clothing during the parade) *Mametchi's Night Vision Parade (a parade in which the street characters parade around Mametchi's GotchiWorld with lights and glow-in-the-dark vehicles) One-time events 1998 *At 11:50am, on May 4, 1998, the park announced the opening of Pac-Land. 10 minutes later, the yellow ribbon was cut and all costumed characters of the area danced to Pac-Man Fever with confetti shot all around the area. When the song ended, the confetti was trashed and all rides started normal operation. This occured in all areas except for Anaheim, California, due to a fixed map plan. **For Anaheim, it was only the ribbon cut and Pac-Man Fever. For this, none of the costumed characters were dancing. 2013 *A concert held by Psy was played live at Guyish Central during the release of the Gentleman music video, which occurred on April 13, 2013. It began at 9pm and ended at 11:30pm. *An event of mourning for the closure of Toontown Online was held across all areas of the park except Harder Than Ever on September 19, 2013 at 11:59 AM. At that time, two loud sirens were produced from Guyish Central and Mametchi's GotchiWorld at 100 dB, causing other rides to stop functioning and all shows of Noodle Dance Party with PB&J Otter!, The PB&J Otter Live!, and Tamagotchi LIVE! to be interrupted. Guests on rides such as The Most Advanced Tamagotchi Ride Ever Made were allowed to exit when the first siren was produced. For Dimension 2, guests were allowed to take the emergency exit wherever they were during the mourning. The first siren was produced at 11:59 AM and the second one was produced 35 minutes later, for the shutdown of the last server. Guests in Magical Land, Super Mario Land, World of Igor the Mii, Camp PB&J Otter, Touhouland, Guyish Central, GoCity Neighborhood, R.O.B.O. Land, Mametchi's GotchiWorld, Comedy Land and Pac-Land mourned while funeral music made to sound like those from TTO was played everywhere except Blue HQ, TamaInn, all restaurants, the Guyish Observation Tower, all gift shops, all motion simulators, all 4D attractions, R.O.B.O. VR Quest, Dimension 2, etc. An hour later, at 12:59 PM, the mourning ended and the park continued normal operation. 2015 *A "Boogie Fever" dance party was held at Mametchi's GotchiWorld for the release of Minions in July 10, 2015. The street versions of Mametchi, KuroMametchi, and Kuchipatchi along with several costumed Minions danced along with guests in the area. A day before it, Despicable Me fans leaked that the park signed a contract with Universal for that day. *Qualifications for the 2016 Creation Universe Cup were held in four of the Creation Stadiums. *On November 13, 2015, at 11:59pm, very very loud sirens were heard from the park causing all rides to close, all shops and restaurants to close, while not affecting Blue HQ or TamaInn. It was related to the 2015 terrorist attacks in Paris, which occurred on that date. All parks will observe 3 days of mourning, with rides not operating 3 days. The mourning ended at 11:59pm on November 15, 2015. *On April 1, 2015, it was announced that Pac-Land would be changed to a Ristar-themed area after planets like Planet Flora, Planet Scorch, and Planet Freon. This caused a major upset among Pac-Man fans, criticizing the park for doing this. The park later told them it was a joke. 2016 *The 2016 Creation Universe Cup is held in Creation Stadium in four of the Creation Universe parks. During matches, the rides don't operate and all Tamagotchi LIVE! shows are cancelled. *The Cross-State Race One will be held with the starting point being Creation Universe Anahiem and the finish point being the Times Square at the New York City. The race will last eight days and there are 8 splits, which marks the end of an eighth (which lasts one day), due to the length (2,783.6 miles/4480 km). The race is viewable from a giant screen at Guyish Central, enough to be also seen from the GOT. *On January 5, 2016, at 12:00am, very very very loud sirens were heard from the park causing all rides to close, all shops and restaurants to close, while affecting Blue HQ and TamaInn. It was because GoAnimate made the switch to HTML5, meaning that all non-business themes to go. The park had closed for 3 days of mourning. When the sirens went off, the entire park was evacuated. *A Watch Me Whip/Nae Nae from Silento occurred in Pac-Land, then Guyish Central, then Weegee Land, and finally Mametchi's GotchiWorld. where all the costume characters dance with the guests. *At the first second of 2016 (January 1, 2016, 0:00:00), more than 30,000 fireworks, totally weighing 100 metric tons, were displayed at the same time across RG. The park in Guy City launched more than 100 fireworks around its border at 11:55pm and they went off 5 seconds before 2016. At this time, the Guyish government banned pyrotechnics except fireworks and party poppers in order to prevent accidents. This set a new fictional world record in fireworks display. At 9am on that date, the border line at the California park was cut. The practice was later joined by all other parks. *On April 9, 2016, the park announced that Chrome's Land of Chromeyness would be closed due to Cartoon Network no longer airing the show although it still runs on Orange Otter Network. *On April 17, 2016, the park announced that Planet Ristar would be closed on April 20, 2016. According to the park, their Ristar contract would end that same day. It was leaked by theme park fans later on in the day that it was going to be replaced with an area themed to Oggy and the Cockroaches, as it was also leaked that Xilam had signed a contract with Creation Universe. *On April 20, 2016, the London park announced that Tickety Toc Land was going to turn into Studio Snoopy. This was met with mostly negative reception by 245 fans and 555 haters towards the area. *On May 10, 2016, there was a rumor swirling about Chrome's Land of Chromeyness was going to reopen as a smaller area. It has confirmed it will not reopen due to the series finale airing in August. *On May 12, 2016, FC Mametchi were the winners of the 2016 Creation Universe Cup. People in Mametchi's GotchiWorld celebrated their win while confetti was shot all over the area. FC Mametchi were awarded the Creation Universe Cup trophy after the match. *On May 13, 2016, the park announced that Konata Izumi and the Magical Journey would be closed on May 15, 2016. The next day they announced that it would be replaced by 2 new attractions. They opened a few days after Konata Izumi and the Magical Journey closed. *On May 15, 2016, the park announced that Logo Town would be closed on May 20, 2016. They promised that an interactive website named Creation Universe Online based on the park would open that day, and that Logo Town would not be included in the website. *On May 25, 2016, there was a petition to reopen The Mine Train of Happiness and Patchiman vs. Black Hat. Not many signatures were signed, with the goal being 4,500 but reached 2,300. After this, the park announced the said attractions not to reopen. *On May 26, 2016, the park announced that the GotchiCade would close on May 28, 2016. This was because some violent games were in it and that the "cute" mood is meant to be in the GotchiWorld. However, Tony Victorino requested that the Anaheim park give him their GotchiCade's Super Don Quix-ote (they had a dedicated cabinet) and their Space Ace (again, dedicated). Also, a Guyer named Xavier Chase requested that they give him their Taiko cabinets (he has enough room in his house). *A traffic accident occured in the Guy City park on May 28. A car entered the entrance severly broken, hitting and destroying the fence into Mametchi's GotchiWorld. Roadblocks were posted across the park, because radars in the controlling office located under the park, detected a suspicious fast car. All people inside the car survived and the driver was later arrested for reckless driving, getting 21 years in prison. *On May 29, 2016, the park announced that Mametchi's Giant Stadium would be scaled down in size and be renamed GotchiStadium. This was because the park couldn't afford enough rent to keep the original stadium open. *On May 31, 2016, the park announced the replacement of Patchiman vs. Black Hat. It will be replaced by a children's water park. *On June 12, 2016, 100 dB sirens went off in the Orlando park because of the 2016 Orlando Shootings, affecting Blue HQ, TamaInn, and Josh0108 Hotel. When the sirens went off, the entire park was evacuated. This declared a day of mourning in Creation Universe Orlando. Unlike other days of mourning, the only attraction open at the time was TamaSplash. All shows, including nighttime shows were cancelled, but the castle had a rainbow projection at night. *On June 13, 2016, it was announced that Polar's Older Kids Zone in Anaheim and Liberty's Kids Land in Orlando would both be closed for a new Nickelodeon themed area. On June 14, at 5:00 P.M., a "R.I.P. Polar's Older Kids Zone/Liberty's Kids Land" event will start, showing montages of the 2 areas construction, life, and last day. After this, Orlando will seal off Liberty's Kids Land and Anaheim will seal off Polar's Older Kids Zone for construction of Nickelodeon Central. Western World in Orlando will have to close down Frontier Falcon and Cacti Café, as Nickelodeon Central would be a large area. *An incident occured on June 15, 2016, in the Guy City park, where 820 drug dealers, attempting to sell drugs such as meth and cocaine to visitors, attempted to enter the park. The police arrested all of them except one drug dealer which escaped the arrest attempt, but has failed to enter the park due to a powder detector (which catches all substances except those with pleasant smells). The police has also arrested the dealer which escaped the first arrest attempt. All of them serve totally over 12,300 years in prison (15 per person), while the police has seized over 25 kilograms (55.11 pounds) of drugs. *On June 28, 2016, many Serbian rap groups, including the Belgrade Syndicate, willl perform in the Guy City park around its whole area. To assist preparement for loads of excitement around the park, the police and the fire service sent over 100 officers to the park until July 1, where they will go home. However, shows, shops, and restaurants are not affected. They will also perform in a live stage at TamaInn. *On July 4, 2016, a group of American pop artists, including Carly Rae Jensen, will arrive and perform at the park to celebrate the Fourth of July. This event is exclusive to Guy City. 2017 *On January 9, 2017, the park announced that The Most Advanced Tamagotchi Ride Ever Made would be replaced with a subway to The Underground. According to a meeting filmed by someone in a Pingy costume, the Mametchi and Bagubagutchi animatronics were to be sold to Darius Sneedly, the lifeguard at TamaSplash, while the World's Happiest Story prop was to be sold to Gavin Sneedly, Darius' 15 year old son. *On January 25, 2017, Creation Universe London announced that the parks opening date was delayed from March 13 to April 8. They have not commented on why the date was delayed. New Year speeches During New Year speeches, the rides don't operate and all shows are closed. A Gotchish president (in Mametchi's GotchiWorld) and a Guyish president (in Guyish Central) would arrive to the park each New Year, arriving to the park at 10:00pm, and preparing to say the speech at 11:55pm. This occurs since 1999. The speech lasts 3 minutes with a 2 minute countdown said on radio at 11:58pm. At midnight, the clock (which displays 0:00) would blink and then disappear, only to return at 12:00am, showing 0:00. The blinking of the clock does not occur on dates except December 31. (Between December 30 and 31, the clock doesn't blink at midnight) This lists only notable speeches. As of now, the current Guyish president is Mark Harper (acting since 2004), with the current Gotchish president being the Gotchi King (acting since 2016). *At 11:50pm, on December 31, 1999, all rides stopped in Anaheim, California, due to a New Year speech by the Guyish president Romeo Richman (acted from 1996-2004), who said the speech live in Guyish Central (radios broadcasted the speech which closed all rides) from a president-like table saying that he wishes the park a happy new year. Five minutes after the speech began, soldiers played the Guyish national anthem (identical to Russian, 2000–present, but only text is different, played instrumental), and those in Mametchi's GotchiWorld played the Gotchish national anthem (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5WsyN3GWUg, and with the original voices) and after the anthem ended, fireworks were produced from the park and a Guyish and Gotchish band came to the park to hold a millennium concert. At that same time, a special show was shown at Tamagotchi LIVE! for those who were at the venue. After the fireworks ended, at 12:10am, rides continued operation and live shows continued. This was the first speech. Richman died on April 2, 2005 due to natural causes, at 6:35am. At 7am, all Guyish, American, and Gotchish TV stations aired the news piece that Richman died, with April 3 and 4 being two national days of mourning in RG. Incidents You can view the incidents here. Trivia *Creation Universe was inspired by Disneyland and Universal Studios. *A 5-hour marathon tournament is shown on GCTV during summer, every day (from June 21 to the first day of school). It is aired live, and it is shown at 1:30pm, during when most of GCTV's shows are on a summer break. *In 2005, a video game based on the park called Creation Universe Manager (called Creation Universe Management Simulator for the Mac and Linux releases) was released. *Creation Universe London is located at Grzyby Rowery, Wielka Brytania, Crowthorne, United Kingdom. Notes *Creation Universe London does not have the following areas: Super Mario Land, Pac-Land, Touhouland, Harder Than Ever, R.O.B.O. Land, Comedy Land, Germainia, Ed Edd n Eddy's Kooky Karnival, Polar's Older Kids Zone, Oggy's World, Greeny Phatom World and Wiggles World. Plan your visit You can see what to do at the park here. References Timeline You can view the park's timeline here. Park map gallery Creation Universe map 1990.png|The California map in 1990. Creation Universe map 1994.png|The California map in 1994. Creation Universe map 1999.png|The California map in 1999. Creation Universe map 2003.png|The California map in 2003. Creation Universe map.png|The California map in 2013. CU Map.png|The California map in 2016. Commercials You can view a list of commercials here. Category:Creation Universe Category:Theme parks Category:Amusement parks